Alone we break
by Element Rider
Summary: The DD have separated since the revival of the DW but The DD need help! Who's gonna help them? New chapters up! R/R Matt's POV will be added, instead of being seperate. Angst
1. Davis Chapter 1

Element: I do not own Digimon! They own me!! Davis: Damn straight.  
It's been six long years since the revival of the digital world. But unfortunatley for the Digidestined, there was no revival for them. Most of the Digidestined grew apart. Ken ended up going crazy and going to a mental institution. Tai went off to college in New York. Mimi returned and started a relationship with Izzy but they had serious issues. Joe was always depressed. Davis was close to Kari now, but he still had lingering feelings. T.K. had cancer. Matt was distraught by his brothers cancer. Sora was there for Matt, her Ex-boyfriend, but had many problems of her own. Yolei couldn't bear to see Ken torn apart in his dark cell at the asylum. Cody was dead. He committed Seppuku.  
  
Davis POV:  
  
Kari and I are good friends ever since T.K. fell ill. I mean, I'm not trying to say I'm glad he got cancer, but I am glad that I can be Kari's shoulder to cry on. Hell, with everyone else being away or on drugs, I'm glad it's me. I never got along with T.K. but I did consider him a friend. He was a good guy, I know I was always jealous, but that wasn't hatred, really. It was that I looked up to him. He was what every girl wanted and what every guy wanted to be. I was a total loser. But I'm the only one people can really count on now. I am probably the only one who goes to see Ken anymore. Everyone has their own damn problems, and can't really make the time. But since, I dropped out and have only a part-time job, I can see him whenever.  
  
"D-D-Daiskue?" Ken said. (he calls me by my Japanese name for some reason. Either that or he calls me Courage)  
  
"Yeah, Ken. I'm here"  
  
"How come no one comes to see me anymore?"  
  
I looked down at my shoes and then back up at Ken. His eyes lost their gleam and just seemed so shallow and dark. His hair grew out fairly long and he had a little bit of a go-tee. I considered him my best friend although he was crazy. But I shouldn't say that. I think the days of being the Kaiser drove him mad.  
  
"They've been bad lately, Ken." I said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a knock on the door  
  
"Mr.Motomiya?"  
  
"Yes?" I answered. "There is someone else to see Ken." The doctor said.  
  
"Oh, do they want me to leave?" I said.  
  
Surprised ANYBODY had come to see Ken besides me I stood up.  
  
"No, that won't be nessasary." A familiar voice said to me.  
  
It was Yolei. Yolei had to be the last person I'd see here. She was always so sad when she saw Ken. He was chained up most of the time because he would spasm or have outbursts. She always said he looked like a rabid animal waiting to die.  
  
"Yolei, How are you?" I asked.  
  
"Quite alright." She said to me.  
  
"Hello, Ken."  
  
"Love? Miyako?"  
  
"Yes, Ken."  
  
I decided to leave them to be alone, I wasn't going to be there when she broke down. Although I wanted to be. It seemed heartless to leave her to cry by herself, but I didn't need anymore crying. I just walked home to my little apartment and sat playing the guitar Matt gave me. The phone rang. And I went to go answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Davis? It's Kari."  
  
"Yeah, what can I do for you?" I asked her.  
  
"It's-It's T-T-."  
  
I knew what had happened. She was trying so hard to choke up her tears and hide her cries. But soon she just let it all out and broke down babbling on the phone.  
  
"Kari, calm down please. I don't like to hear you like this."  
  
Kari continued crying. She was helpless. I couldn't leave her at the hospital alone, so I put on my jacket and hurried to the hospital as fast as I could.  
  
As soon as I got there, Kari ran into my arms and began crying all over again. I held her like any friend would. Nothing more. I didn't want to think he was dead. My friend, my rival. It's funny when I think about it now, all those times I made fun of him and never got to apologize. Kari looked up to me with sad eyes. Or at least I thought they were sad eyes. Until she leaned in.  
  
Element: OH!! Cliffhanger huh??!! Sorry to do that to ya'll but you'll just have to read next chapter when it comes!!!  
  
Davis: COME ONE MAN!!! SHE LEANS IN!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!  
  
Element: You'll just have to wait. 


	2. Matt chapter 1

Element: I DO NOT OWN Digimon. THEY OWN ME!!!  
  
Matt: Hell yeah we do.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Six years it's been since the digital world's revival. But all of us have grown apart since then. My best friend Tai is in New York and he asked me to look after Kari, so she lives with me. Davis does a good enough job of watching over her. Ever since T.K. got leukemia. I've been going crazy since that day he collapsed at basketball practice. I always sit in my room and stay quiet. Usually, when Kari comes home she'll peek in to see if I'm all right or alive.  
Yeah, I've tried to kill myself a couple of times. Sora broke up with me because she loved Tai. I didn't fault her or him. I faulted myself. I cut myself all the time and It felt good. I knew it was bad for me but I couldn't take it anymore, the pain and the anguish. I liked it, hurting myself and watching the blood come out of my wounds. After I would cut myself, I licked the blood like the hungry wolf that I was. Then one day I couldn't take it. I decided to shoot myself.  
  
I still remember that day. I had the song "Alone I break" playing on my stereo. I put the gun to my head and thought about it. But I realized I made a promise. To keep Kari safe and shelter her from anything that would harm her. Of course I couldn't shelter her from everything. Especially T.K., nobody could keep her from the hospital.  
  
I felt so bad for her. I thought I could protect her but I couldn't. Because it turns out she found my gun.  
  
I was keeping it just in case I needed to defend her and myself. I accidentally left it out. And I guess when she went to see if I was all right; she found it on my nightstand. I never thought "little light" as I called her, would do something like that. She loved life and she loved the people around her. When I saw her pointing it to her head, I felt so stupid.  
  
"Stay away Matt!" she said with the barrel pressed up against her head.  
  
"Kari, Come one you don't want this. T.K. will be Ok! You'll see."  
  
"Oh, give it up Matt!! Stop being so god damned delusional! And open your FREAKING EYES!! T.K. is GOING TO DIE!! HE'S PRACTICALLY ALREADY DEAD!! HE'S A VEGETABLE!!!!! She screamed.  
  
Her words enraged me. But I wasn't going to let that get to me. She was distraught. I could smell it. I saw pain in her eyes. She didn't have the heart to shoot herself. I could sense her cowardice.  
  
"Come on Kari. Little light, It's ok." I assured her.  
  
Then she pointed the gun at me.  
  
"IT'S NOT OKAY!!!!! I'M LOSING FRIENDS ONE BY ONE!! I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So, you're going to shoot ME?" I asked  
  
I saw tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
I lunged forward for the gun, knowing she wasn't going to let up. We fell to the floor and the gun slid across the wooden tiles.  
  
We both scrambled for the gun.  
  
BLAM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Element: WOW! Talk about a killer ending!!!  
  
Matt: It's not the end. (whispers) idiot. Element: HEY!  
  
Check out for chapter 2!! 


	3. Ken Chapter 1

Element: Another Alone We break FANFIC!! It's true though, when you're alone you break. It sucks.  
  
Ken: You know what REALLY SUCKS?  
  
Element: What?  
  
Ken: YOU MADE ME INSANE!  
  
Element: That's nonsense!!! ORDERLY!!  
  
Ken: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
It's been quite a while since We revived the Digiworld. I can't even remember how long I've been here. This dark cell that binds me to my grief is all I have now. I was always a genius, or so they said. But no time that I was studying made me think more than being in this dark hell. I wasn't crazy. I just had little outbursts. They said I was insane and put me here. Nobody EVER comes to see me. Except Daisuke and Miyako. Occasionally, I'll see Kari or Tai. But no one else, I was always alone. I would huddle up against the corner to hear the doctors talking. I knew it was about me. It was always about me.  
  
"He hears voices now?"  
  
"Yes, it seems there are several."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three. He calls them Cruelty, Kindness, and Kaiser."  
  
"That's odd. He has names for them?"  
  
"Yes. He'll sit in that cell and hold a conversation with them for hours. Often, leading to one of his outbursts."  
  
I wasn't hearing voices. They were really there. It's true, I've been driven mad, but I'm not the Kaiser anymore. I'm not Cruelty anymore. Nor am I Kindness. I'm just Ken. I love Kindness, he's there to protect me from Kaiser and Cruelty. Kindness is me. I know it. He's the only thing that keeps me from actually going insane. I can't say I've never wanted to hear the voices. I mean, I'm lonely. I actually enjoy the company. Even though, I get bashed a lot by the two.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Yes" I said raising my head.  
  
I struggled to get up while in my straight jacket and blow away my long black hair. I was a mess. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, but I had no choice.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
I knew that voice. It was Kari. I hadn't seen her in a while. She looked different. It was like, her light faded out. It looked as though she didn't have the strength to live anymore. I was worried. For once I forgot about my problems, and began questioning her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's T.K., Ken." She replied.  
  
I thought maybe he died or left her. But in a way, I was right. She began to tell me T.K. was in the hospital, with leukemia. Being the genius I was, I told her that Leukemia is curable.  
  
"I know. But he's drifting away from me Ken. I can't bear to see him like that. But I don't wanna seem heartless and not go visit him." She said to me.  
  
She began to cry and dropped to the floor. She was sitting in an ocean of her own tears, and she was drowning. I could tell there was more pain then she actually displayed. I couldn't let her cry alone like that. I would know how T.K. would feel. I overheard Miyako telling Daisuke, that she couldn't bear to see me like this. And I understood.  
  
I don't know what brought it on, but I struggled to be released from my straight jacket. I finally got out, released from it. The first time in three years. I ran over to my desperate friend and held her. I couldn't let her be alone like that. It hurt me, a lot more than it hurt her. I held her close and kissed her forehead in a friendly gesture. She looked up at me and stopped crying.  
  
Kari somehow began to regain the light in her eyes. She pushed back my long black locks, so she could see my eyes. That's when I realized, I was cured. The love I had for my friend made the voices go away. Maybe I'm ready to go home now.  
Element Rider: OH!! SO SWEET!!! I Can't wait for next chapter!!!  
  
Ken: Yes!! I can leave the asylum!!!  
  
Element: Not if I can help it.  
  
Ken: What was that? 


	4. Kari chapter 1

Element: I do not own Digimon. Digimon owns me!!!! YAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Element: Okay now it's time for Kari's POV!!  
  
Kari: About fricken' time!!  
  
Element: Awww, shut up.  
  
Kari: I don't know who YOU'RE talking to but, you need to stop it.  
  
Element: Shut up!! Geez, Anime characters.  
Six years. Six long years it's been since the revival of the Digiworld. I suppose I should be glad, but I can't hide pain like that. It's hard for me ever since Tai moved to New York to go to college. But I was in good hands. Matt took care of me when Tai moved away. We became quick brother and sister. Matt had his problems, I knew. He thought I didn't but I did. Matt thought I didn't know about his cutting and he's drug addiction. Ever since Sora left him for Tai, He's been locked up in his room. But it all got worse when T.K. got leukemia. I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. T.K., my best friend, my love. Of course he never knew that though. That I was in love with him. Now, I regret not being able to tell him.  
  
Ever since T.K. fell ill, I have been closer to Davis. It's strange, I always despised him because he was so obnoxious. But he's been so kind, he hasn't hit on me, and he actually goes to see Takeru. I've been feeling weird since he told me how he felt on the phone. I always thought it was puppy love but it was more than that.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I know it really isn't the right time for this but, I need to let you know I love you. And that I understand you don't have the same feelings for me. But I still want to help you through this Kari. More than anything." He said.  
  
Little did he know I was beginning to cry on the other end of the line. No one ever told me something like that. I heard him sigh at the other end.  
  
"I guess, I'm freaking you out, huh?" he asked me.  
  
"No, no. I'm just overwhelmed. You know?" I replied.  
  
I heard another sigh of relief on his end of the phone. I guess I should take back all those bad things I ever said about him. He really deserved those crests. Courage and Friendship. I know I could never have the courage to help the one I loved get over the one they loved. Davis was a lot of help to me over the few weeks we got to see each other. But nothing could help me with what I was doing behind closed doors. Like Matt, I decided to cut myself. I never understood why people did it until I tried it for myself. I cut not to deep in my wrists, just enough to see the blood seep to the surface in perfect little lines. Sometimes I would pass out by the sight of the blood but I soon got over it. Things began to distract me from my cutting, though. I needed to see the others besides Davis and Matt. Sora never really comes around anymore but she does call to check up on Matt. Cody, who departed from us all three years ago, was the only real person I saw most of the time. But he went crazy in school and shot up everything in sight. Including himself. And Joe, who was Cody's mentor was so depressed over it. We never see him anymore.  
  
Yolei was the only girl I saw most. Mimi and Izzy were having some problems, I could tell. Yolei would occasionally come over and cry over Ken, who was in a mental asylum. Yolei who loved Ken unconditionally, would break down and cry. I understood what it was like to see your love drift away. Ken lost his mind, He was having flash backs of being the Digimon Kaiser. He would have violent convulsions and loud outbursts. I would tell Yolei it would be all right then send her along home. Knowing he wouldn't be all right. I decided to call Tai, because I haven't spoken to him in a while. I was surprised because a girl answered his phone. But he was with Sora so it startled me.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" She asked  
  
"Ummm, Is Tai there?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah."  
  
On the other end of the line I could here the girl and Tai fighting. I could tell someone had their hand over the receiver. But I could make out what they were saying.  
  
"Who IS that?" said the girl.  
  
"None, of your business!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"You'd better not be cheating on me, Taichi Yagami!"  
  
"Just sit down!" He yelled.  
  
I was uncomfortable at the though of my brother cheating on Sora, who was his childhood friend and girlfriend.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. "Tai? It's Kari."  
  
"Hey, little sis. How are you. I heard about Takeru. Are you ok?  
  
"Yeah, Davis has been helping me through this." I answered.  
  
"Good, I'm glad. And the others? Matt?" he asked.  
  
"They are ok. I guess, I haven't spoken to many of the lately." I replied.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Umm. Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"Who was that? I mean that girl?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh, that was Jasmine. My uh, friend." He replied.  
  
"Don't lie to me Tai. I overheard-"  
  
"Mind your own damn business! And you better not say anything to Sora!!" He screamed.  
  
"Tai, what's gotten into you?" I asked  
  
I was answered by a click at the end of the line. He slammed down the phone and left me on the line alone. I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. Then, the phone rang. I didn't want to answer it but I could have been Davis. Why was I worried if it was Davis? I don't really know. Maybe I just enjoyed his company.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Kari, It's Mimi."  
  
"Oh, HI!! How are you??" I asked joyfully.  
  
I haven't heard from Mimi in months. She had been with Izzy for a while and was always with him, so she never had time for us anymore.  
  
"I'm not so good." She replied weakly.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
All that was left on the other end of the line, which scared me.  
  
"Mimi??"  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her again.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with me." She said.  
  
All I could think was "Oh, god, don't let her be dying." I sat down with the cordless. I hoped Izzy wasn't hurting her. But I knew that wasn't the case. Izzy wouldn't do that to her. Then, I thought about the last time I saw her. There was something horribly wrong with her. I covered my mouth and left silence on my end of the line.  
Element: WELL, WELL WELL!! Another chapter done!!!  
  
Kari: YAY!! But you made me crazy!!  
  
Element: Everybody's a little crazy sometimes.  
  
Kari: I can't wait for the next chapter of MY story, Element.  
  
Element: Neither can I. 


	5. Matt Chapter 2

Element_Rider: Hey!! Another Matt Fic by me!! I don't own Digimon! They own me!!  
  
Matt: Baka  
  
Element: What?  
  
Matt: Nothing.  
Alone we break Matt POV chapter 2  
  
BLAM!  
  
I looked up. All I could see was Kari with the gun in her hand and her crying her eyes out. She shot the wall and fell to her knees.  
  
"It's ok." I told her. I held her and rocked her so she would stop crying.  
  
"Oh, God, Matt! I tried to kill you! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried.  
  
Every time she said she was sorry, she cried even harder. She also made it hard for me not to cry. But I couldn't cry, I had to be strong. For her and myself. All those nights I spent crying in my room, was nothing compared to her tears.  
  
"Shhhh, It's ok. I said it's ok. Stop crying please?" I begged.  
  
She released the gun from her hand and held onto me, burying her face in my sweater.  
  
"Are you going to kick me out? I said all those awful things and-and I tried to hurt you." She said.  
  
"No, Of course not. I would never be mad at you. Hikari, You're like my little sister. Don't think that please? You'll always be welcome here. I'd rather it would be me than you." I assured her.  
  
She looked at me like she didn't believe me. She had an entire ocean in her eyes and they were overflowing. It killed me to see my shimmering reflection in her eyes. I couldn't bear to watch her cry, but I was forced to. I held her for hours. She finally cried herself to sleep. I carried her to her room and put her in her bed.  
  
I stayed up all night, ignoring phone calls and visitors that came by. It was about 2:00 am when I heard a knock at the door. Of course being two in the morning I guessed it would be an emergency. I looked out the peephole. It was Sora. I opened the door and looked at the floor. It's been a while since I've actually talked to her face to face. I've spoken to her over the phone for the past three months. But I still wasn't ready to see her face to face.  
  
"Matt. Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
I moved out of the doorway and let her come in. I took her coat and gloves and placed them on a chair, all without staring at her. I couldn't stare at her. Every time I stared into her brown eyes, I would just melt. I admit, I still had feelings for her but I wasn't going to go down that road again. Not with Sora.  
  
"Is there something you needed?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me then plopped down on the couch putting her head in her hands.  
  
"How come we never talk any more, Matt? I just don't get it. I mean, if this is about Tai-"  
  
"It's not about Tai. Come on Sora, My brother has cancer. I've been a little depressed. Sorry, If I couldn't talk to you all day." I replied.  
  
"Look, you don't have to get sarcastic with me!" she argued.  
  
"Be quiet, Kari is sleeping!" I said.  
  
She stared out the window that looked over Tokyo. She just blankly stared not blinking not even once. It was weird the way she vacantly looked out the window as if she was waiting for me to say something. I supposed she expected me to apologize, like I used to when I made her mad. But that was when we were dating.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving, this is pointless." She said.  
  
I knew she had to get something off her chest. I didn't get what, though. Then I got a good look at her. She was "rounder" than I remembered. I thought, maybe she just got a little fat since we broke up. Then I thought hardly about it, she couldn't be fat she played Tennis all the time. Then it hit me, she was pregnant. It pained me to think that's what it was. With her being alone and all. So I just had to ask.  
  
"Sora? Will you stay for a while? I need to talk to you."  
Element: Yes!! Another Chapter finished!!! I know it was short but oh well.  
  
Matt: Baka.  
  
Element: I HEARD THAT!! COME 'ERE YOU!!  
  
Matt: Ahhhhhhh! 


	6. Izzy Chapter 1

Element_rider: I do not own Digimon! They own me!! Also, the song featured in this fic is "Stole" by Kelly Rowland. I don't own that either. But I WISH I owned Kelly Rowland!! ROWR! If you've never heard this song, I suggest you download it. It's REALLY good.  
  
Izzy: Yeah I like this song too!! She is hot.*drools *  
  
Element_Rider: ooook, anyways on to another fic by me!!! YAY!  
  
Izzy: Aaaw, It's about me! I'm so flattered.  
  
Element: Yep!! Well, you shouldn't be flattered.  
  
Izzy: WHY??  
  
Everybody separated after six years after the revival of the Digiworld.  
  
I was the genius, or so they said. But no amount of intelligence could save us from what was to come. I've only seen Mimi, who's my girlfriend, and Joe. I see Joe a lot but he seems so distraught over Cody's death. I was there that day. He just went mad. It was at his high school three years ago. He brought a gun to school and just went off on some boys who were apparently picking on him. He was crazy, at the moment. I was horrified at the sight. Mimi, Joe, and I were there to go see him. We picked the wrong day.  
  
"I'm tired of all this bullshit!!" He screamed.  
  
I knew there was no way to stop him. They only thing we could do was watch. I knew he saw us, he looked our way a few times. I saw it in his eyes. He was telling us to get away so we would be safe, I could tell.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you all a lesson! YOU PICKED FIGHTS WITH ME AND CALLED ME NAMES!! NOW I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" He said.  
  
Then he started shooting.  
He was always such a nice boy  
  
The quiet one With good intentions He was down for his brother Respectful to his mother A good boy But good don't get attention One kid with a promise The brightest kid in school He's not a fool Reading books about science and smart stuff It's not enough, no Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa  
  
He's not invisible anymore With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse Since he walked through that classroom door He's all over primetime news  
  
Mary's got the same size hands As Marilyn Monroe She put her fingers in the imprints At Mann's Chinese Theater Show She coulda been a movie star Never got the chance to go that far Her life was stole Now we'll never know  
  
No no no no oh  
  
They were crying to the camera Said he never fitted in He wasn't welcomed He showed up to the parties We was hanging in Some guys puttin' him down Bullying him round round Now I wish I woulda talked to him Gave him the time of day Not turn away If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far He might have stayed at home Playing angry chords on his guitar  
  
He's not invisible anymore With his baggy pants and his legs in chains Since he walked through that classroom door Everybody knows his name  
  
Mary's got the same size hands (Oh) As Marilyn Monroe She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)  
  
At Mann's Chinese Theater Show She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh) Never got the chance to go that far Her life was stole Now we'll never know (Now we'll never know, oh)  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away) He had a try out with the Sixers Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday) Now we're never gonna see him slam Flying high as Kobe can His life was stole (Stole) Oh now we'll never know  
  
Now we'll never never never know Mmm now we'll never never never never know Stole (Stole) Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands) As Marilyn Monroe (Oh) She put her fingers in the imprints At Mann's Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star) She coulda been a movie star (Oh no) Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance) Her life was stole (Stole, stole) Oh now we'll never know (Now we'll never never know, no)  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh) He had a try out with the Sixers Couldn't wait for Saturday Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him) Flying high as Kobe can His life was stole (Stole, oh) Oh now we'll never know (Now we'll never never know)  
  
Oh no no no Yeah their lives were stole  
  
He used his father's old gun. He emptied the whole entire clip not one bullet was left in the chamber of the gun. He looked down at it disappointed. I'm guessing he was planning to kill himself with the gun too. Then he looked down at a large black bag that was lying at his feet. He bent down and unzipped it. Revealing what was inside. He pulled out his sword he was going to use after school for Kendo. Then impaled himself with it. He had committed Seppuku, ritual suicide. He felt dishonor in his act and took his life.  
  
Mimi covered her eyes and began to cry. Joe was devastated, but he didn't cry, not once. It concerned me though, Joe didn't say anything afterwards. Not a word. It kinda scared me, the way he stayed silent the whole ride home. He didn't even look up. It was weird, but little did I know, that Joe Kido, knew something that could've prevented this. He WAS Cody's mentor and all.  
  
"Izzy, there's something I need to confess." He said a few days after.  
  
"What is it Joe? You can tell me anything. We're best friends, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I-I-I don't know if I can." he stuttered  
  
"Joe, what is it?"  
  
"I knew Cody was going to take that gun to school." He choked.  
  
His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I cowered at the thought of Joe not stopping Cody from doing something so stupid. That's when I realized why he was so quiet.  
  
"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked in an angry voice.  
  
"I knew.what it-what it was like, Izzy. I felt the same way he did when I was younger, when I got picked on. I didn't think he would actually shoot them, just scare them you know?" He explained.  
  
I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. I was crying and started to become very angry.  
  
"What the fuck were you THINKING? OR WERE YOU THINKING AT ALL?!!" I snarled.  
  
"I didn't know he would-" he stammered.  
  
I put my hand around his neck and began to choke him.  
  
"REGARDLESS!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE!! THANKS TO YOU HE'S DEAD!! IF YOU HAD SAID SOMETHING, HE WOULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!!!" I growled.  
  
I didn't notice it then. But Sora had been walking home from work and she saw us.  
  
"Izzy!! STOP!! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!!" she screamed.  
  
She pushed me away, and started to hug me.  
  
"It's ok. What the hell is going on Koushiro? What has gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
"Shit-for-brains here, knew that Cody was going to go to school with a gun. He knew Cody was going to die!!" I exclaimed.  
  
Sora looked at me with lost eyes. Then she turned to Joe, who was on the street gasping for breath.  
  
"You knew?" she said weakly.  
  
"Not that he was going to kill himself. I knew he was going to bring a gun to school. But I swear I didn't think he would kill anyone." Joe said.  
  
"That's right Joe, You didn't think. That's why Cody is fucking dead. Because of you." She hissed.  
Sora couldn't take it. She stumbled backwards into my arms and had trouble breathing. I helped her up and looked at her.  
  
"You okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." she replied.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm ok." She replied.  
  
She took one last look at Joe in disgust and stormed off. I did the same, leaving him there. I went home and sat down to a beer. I never really drank but today I needed it. I fell asleep thinking about all that happened.  
  
Mimi came home looking sickly. I asked her what was wrong, she said nothing and went to the bathroom. She was in there for a while. I was curious as to why she was in the bathroom so long. So I went to check up on her.  
  
"Mimi?" I asked  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mimi?!" I yelled. I jiggled the handle but it was locked. I couldn't unlock it. I tried desperatly to open it. Nothing. So I ran and crashed the door open, finding my girlfriend lying on the floor passed out.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAP. R/R!!  
Element: How suspenseful!!!  
  
Izzy: Shut up. You made me almost kill Joe!  
  
Element: Well, I hate him the most. He gets on my nerves.  
  
Izzy: Well.WHO CARES!! JOE SUCKS!! ANYWAYS I CAN'T WAIT TIL NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!  
  
Element: Little too excited there?  
  
Izzy: NOPE! I mean come one, I'm dating Mimi in this! Have I "hit" that yet?  
  
Element: You're sick Izzy.  
  
Izzy: WHAT???!! Why are you looking at me like that for? 


End file.
